


blue sea star

by ShroomShake



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Agarthans, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Divine Pulse Angst (Fire Emblem), Divine Pulse Deaths (Fire Emblem), F/M, Gen, I wrote my own soundtrack for this fic LMAO, Nabatea (Fire Emblem), Original Character(s), Romance is secondary, Silver Snow canon divergence, Zanado | Red Canyon (Fire Emblem), byleth makes an oopsie and time travels too far, mom sothis, mostly gen fic with some setleth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:34:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26353525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShroomShake/pseuds/ShroomShake
Summary: The power of Divine Pulse gave Byleth the ability to turn back the hands of time and give herself a second chance at protecting those dear to her. She had done it countless times.But when she discovers the extent of its power, goes too far back, and finds herself in Nabatea, she has no choice but to rely on both familiar and unfamiliar faces to help her back home to her loved ones.(time travel au fic with a side of setleth)
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Seteth
Comments: 40
Kudos: 81





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Guess what y'all! I made my own music for the fic, [please listen to it!!](https://soundcloud.com/wingberry/blue-sea-star-main-theme)
> 
> Sorry for starting something new before finishing any of my wips, I Just Am Vibing and doing things for me right now!! I'm hoping to update this fic every 2 weeks right now!
> 
> Tearing Through Heaven is on mini-hiatus as I've lost a tiny bit of passion for the project, but rest assured it's not canceled! c:

* * *

The night before the march on Enbarr. Byleth’s head was as cloudy as the humid night sky. 

Up until now, everything had gone so miraculously well for the resistance army. Enbarr could prove to be the day where their well of luck ran dry. It all rested on her shoulders, and the pressure weighed down on her mind.

A knock on the door to her study roused her from her inner musings.

“Come in,” she responded softly.

As Seteth entered the room, Byleth relaxed; she hadn’t even noticed how her hand had instinctively drifted to the dagger on her hip. She had surely made many enemies on the path of this war. 

“There is only so much preparation and strategizing you can do, Byleth. Rest would be much more beneficial at this point,” Seteth said gently, eyeing the mountain of documents, maps and inventories on her desk.

“I can’t argue with that, yet I’m afraid sleep would evade me at this point,” Byleth replied. 

“I am sorry to hear,” said Seteth, the concern in his eyes sincere.

“It’s funny. There was a time not too long ago that you looked at everything I did or said with distrust. And dare I say disdain?” Byleth said, unable to keep herself from reminiscing.

“‘Not too long ago’? You seem to forget that nearly five and a half years have passed since then,” Seteth laughed. 

“That’s true. For me, it feels like mere months ago _,”_ said Byleth. 

“It seems like a lifetime ago for me. Five years of war, searching for Rhea, and watching the monastery crumble. It was none too pleasant,” said Seteth. 

“...I _am_ sorry, you know. That I wasn’t there for everyone. For you,” Byleth said. 

“There is nothing to apologize for. You are here now, and that is what matters,” he replied. 

“Maybe I could have saved Rhea, too,” Byleth said, more to herself than anyone else. 

“I would not dare say this around anybody but you, but Rhea is not a priority right now. This is greater than her,” Seteth refuted. 

“What do you mean?” 

“Please do not misunderstand me. Rhea is my family. She and Flayn are my _only_ family left. But we have the chance now to lead Fódlan to a new dawn. We must survive to deliver her to it.” 

“Yes, we must. We have already lost too many,” Byleth agreed. 

“Indeed. And you and Flayn are among those who I could not bear to lose,” said Seteth. 

“I share the sentiment,” Byleth replied.

The silence that nestled between them was comforting. It also made Byleth consider voicing things she had thus far left unsaid.

She hadn’t given much thought to where her path might lead her after the war. If she _survived_ it. She knew her life would be different than that of her peers. Absorbing the power of the goddess would extend her lifespan past the expectancy of any other human. To establish a life with anyone else would cause her unimaginable pain down the road. 

Yet she found herself drawn more and more to Seteth, who had been a rock for her throughout this bloody war. He knew loss, and had already seen enough years in his life to expect anything out of her. 

Was it love? She didn’t know. If it _was_ love, it was certainly not the kind of breathtaking, stomach-churning whirlwind that poets wove stories about. The kind of love that made oneself feel distractedly giddy, thoughts and dreams invaded by daydreams of another. 

Rather, it was a comfortable, secure, content kind of love, one that was happy to stay right where it was. She wasn’t looking to replace his wife, and only hoped that should they survive to the bitter end, that she would find companionship in Seteth and Flayn.

“Will you be able to face Edelgard?” Seteth asked, acknowledging the proverbial wyvern in the room.

“Yes,” she said without hesitation. 

Edelgard was willing to forsake and betray to pursue what she believed to be just. Byleth was determined to follow the Emperor’s example. Should it come to it, Byleth would strike Edelgard down, whom she had once held dear, without hesitation. The Emperor’s death would ensure their victory, but her heart would surely mourn.

“I hate for such a burden to fall on your shoulders. At one point, you two were close. But you may be the only one with the strength to do it,” said Seteth.

“I will do whatever is needed of me. I can’t let anyone down,” Byleth said.

“And that is why we look to you as our leader,” Seteth replied, doing his best to sound reassuring. Byleth could only nod in response. 

“Professor,” he said, quieter this time. He moved closer, placing the palm of his hand over hers. “I and all of our allies are by your side. Please remember that.” 

Seteth’s voice, as well as his hand over hers, was warm and inviting, and she was almost enticed to ask more of him. 

But she couldn’t be selfish. Byleth made herself a vow. Should they both live to capture Enbarr, she would entertain any feelings she had for him. For now, though, they had to make it to see another day.

Byleth had called upon the powers of Divine Pulse plenty of times. Some losses were far too great for her to bear. 

Strangely, it was not an Imperial soldier that struck Flayn down. The sorcerer that targeted her donned not an Adrestian uniform, but dark robes adorned with unfamiliar insignias. 

It happened just a javelin’s throw away from her. It was as though he appeared from nowhere, plunging a sword into Flayn’s chest. He cackled wildly as he ripped the blade from her heart, blood spraying from her wound. She didn’t even make a sound. 

This was not how it was supposed to go. How could she not have seen this coming? Perhaps the mistake was hers, assuming that Edelgard wouldn’t resort to underhanded methods.

_But why Flayn? I hope Seteth doesn’t see. Sothis, are you there? No, no, of course you aren’t. I can fix this, if I could just focus. I can’t mess this up. Where is everyone else? I just need to_ **_focus_ ** _._

Her racing thoughts hid the power of Divine Pulse from her; it was just within her grasp but far enough away that she couldn’t grab hold of it.

An anguished scream erupted from another direction. Seteth.

“Flayn, please, no! _NO_!!” he cried out. Byleth had never seen a man more desperate, had never heard a scream that chilled her blood in such a way.

What sent Byleth over the edge, though, was looking into Seteth’s eyes.

His face, although youthful, was one that had seen many years. The pain that contorted his visage showed grief, a hopeless grief that he had known more than once. His was an expression that seemed to be searching inwardly for a solution, perhaps a hidden power that was just out of his reach. Seteth’s face was that of a broken man. 

This is _not_ how things were supposed to go.

Where Seteth could not find the power to seek a different outcome, Byleth would do so in his place. She reached to the depths of her soul for Divine Pulse, the sacred power Sothis had entrusted to her. She grasped it in her mind, and flung herself back.

* * *

Byleth opened her eyes to an empty plain, yellowed grasslands spanning the visible horizon. She looked around, nervously searching for her comrades, for any landmark of familiarity. Had she made some sort of mistake? Was she dreaming? 

A dream, that must be it. Her nerves before the siege on Enbarr had sunk its clutches into her. She inhaled deeply, waiting for herself to awaken with a start. 

But the warm, clean air that entered up through her nostrils was too real, and so was the feeling of the dry vegetation beneath her boots. Where _was_ she? 

A sudden wave of nausea made her restrain a retch. What a fantastic time to be sick, of all things.

She looked up, squinting at the harsh sun. It was nearly halfway across the clear sky. About midday. At least she had some plausible way of keeping track of time.

No use in continuing to stand doing nothing. So she started walking. Her sense of direction was lost, and she hoped that aimlessly wandering would lead her somewhere substantial. 

An hour of walking. Byleth didn’t think the sun’s rays had ever felt so hot. Beads of sweat pooled at her hairline, cascading down her face. 

Two hours of walking. She had been sick twice already. It would have turned into three, but there was nothing left in her stomach. 

Hour three introduced a splitting headache. She _needed_ water.

The fourth hour brought a town into view on the horizon. It was structurally unlike any she had seen before, with houses made of stone. The settlement looked more akin to a collection of ruins than a town. 

The closer she got, the more unfamiliar it looked. The vegetation was greener surrounding the city, and a sizable wheat field was placed near the outskirts. All in all, the settlement looked small but humble. 

When a large beast flew overhead suddenly, Byleth instinctively reached for the Sword of the Creator on her back. But, it wasn’t there. 

_Shit. I must have lost it in the battle,_ she thought to herself. How could she have gone this long without noticing? If only she could still hear the voice of Sothis. Surely, she would know what to do. 

Or, she would simply chastise her. Byleth chuckled inwardly. 

The dragon flying overhead was clearly not a demonic beast, and truthfully looked more akin to the fabled Immaculate One, told of in stories of Saint Seiros’s crusades. 

With the presence of the mysterious beast and her overwhelming uncertainty of where she was, Byleth didn't think it a good idea to stride headfirst into the town. But, she needed to find water, food, and supplies quickly, and more importantly, needed to find a way to get back to Enbarr and her allies. 

Dirt paths were laid out in the town; the smell of fresh baked bread wafted through the air. Her breath was shaky, and her legs felt like jam. In all her years traveling Fódlan as a mercenary, no stranger to instability and hostility, Byleth had never felt more uncertain.

“Halt, I implore you!” a voice interrupted her thoughts. 

A woman in a long white frock and dark green hair approached her. Strings of white beads were woven throughout her locks, a braided crown of hair tied expertly around her head. Her green eyes were vibrant and alert as they looked into her own. Byleth was taken aback as she noticed her pointed ears-they looked just like Sothis’s. 

“I don’t mean any trouble,” she struggled to croak out. 

The woman’s call to her summoned others from their dwellings, all eager to see the cause of the disturbance. Despite leading the resistance army and having the entire weight of Fódlan’s future resting on her shoulders, Byleth had never felt more scrutinized. 

“She looks like an Agarthan!” she heard someone say. 

“That cannot be so. Look at the color of her hair!” someone else answered. 

“Traveler. What name do you go by?” the woman with the beads in her hair asked, standing next to her. 

“Byleth,” she blurted out. 

_Giving out your real name in a situation like this? Perhaps not the smartest move._

“Byleth. Hm. You look as though you have been dragged to hell and back. From whence do you hail?” the woman pressed further. 

“I...I cannot recall. My memory evades me,” Byleth fibbed. The woman scowled in silence at her. 

“We will have to deliver you to the capital, and they’ll decide what to do with you there. Until then, I-“ the woman stopped mid-sentence upon reaching for Byleth’s hand. 

“Osiris, what is the matter?” said a man, approaching them. 

“You are undoubtedly Nabatean. But these clothes, your memory…” the woman, whose name was apparently Osiris, trailed off. 

“Could it be, she was abducted by Agarthans?” the man proposed. 

“Very possible,” said Osiris. “With everything that has been occurring.” 

Byleth elected to listen to their conversation in silence; she needed to take care not to speak out of turn in this strange settlement. She looked around at the passel of onlookers, all sharing varying shades of green hair. She was reminded of Seteth, and her heart sank. 

“Dear child,” Osiris said directly to her. “You are in luck. Tomorrow we embark on our pilgrimage to Zanado for the summer solstice to celebrate the Festival of Stars. Mother Sothis will surely know what to do.” 

Byleth’s stomach churned. Sothis? And Zanado, the Red Canyon? She remembered Rhea’s voice. 

_“Legend has it, in ancient times, a goddess alighted upon this world in that very canyon.”_

It was then that Byleth realized her grave mistake, and just how far back in time she had accidentally gone. 

“Surely. Perhaps she can help me recover my lost memories,” Byleth said through the excruciating throb in her head and the sting in her nose.

Osiris nodded, and whispered something to the man. 

“Follow me, to my dwelling. I shall provide lodging for you before we depart at dawn,” said Osiris, motioning for Byleth to follow her. 

So she truly was in the ancient times Rhea had waxed poetic about so many times before. The times in which the goddess walked the earth. Admittedly, Byleth had her doubts as to how much of her story was true, but she had the chance to find out for herself. 

And Sothis. Even if she was a stranger to her, and even if she didn’t look the same, Byleth looked forward to meeting with her again.

Sothis was also her only chance to get back home. Divine Pulse was _her_ power, after all.

Byleth would use the time in between to observe. She had many questions yet to be answered, but she had to tread carefully. Osiris and her village were already weary of her, and she did not intend to worsen the situation.

Osiris led her to a tub in the back, handing her a canteen of water and a change of clothes.

“When you’re finished, come inside,” said Osiris shortly. Before Byleth could protest or question, the woman scurried inside. 

She gulped down the canteen in one long swig, wondering how she had lasted so long without a sip of water. 

A bath was long overdue, but even she had reservations about bathing publicly outdoors. 

Oh well. She was in no place to protest.

~~~~~

While she felt renewed and refreshed after her bath, the clarity brought a renewed sense of panic surrounding her situation, and how powerless she felt to change it.

The clothes given to her fit well. The white gown had a dramatic dip in the chest, stretching down all the way to the navel. Pretty golden designs sprinkled the hems of the skirt. Gathering her old clothes and armor in a neat pile, she headed inside. 

Osiris’s house was cozy and immaculately decorated. The tapestries and pottery sprinkled around the dwelling gave an air of elegance and maturity.

“Have a seat,” Osiris said invitingly. “I’m sure you’re feeling much better. Are you hungry?” 

“Admittedly, yes,” Byleth nodded.

“I suspected as much. A meal will be served shortly.” Osiris assured her, venturing to the next room. Byleth could smell as much. Whatever was cooking was sure to be delightful. 

Looking around, Byleth noticed piles of random items in the corners of the room. In an otherwise neat and tidy home, they definitely stood out. Parchment, tablets, boxes, and…were those dolls? 

Osiris returned with dishes filled with a moderate portion of flatbread topped with oil and fig. It wasn’t something Byleth normally would eat, but there was never a time in her life where she was less unequipped to be picky.

“I’m very grateful. Thank you,” Byleth said cordially.

Osiris took a seat across from her.

“You can imagine I have many questions,” said Osiris.

“Yes,” Byleth said cautiously. “I can do my best to answer.” 

“Oh, I don’t want to interrogate you, you poor thing,” Osiris replied. Byleth could sense she was only being polite, the glow of curiosity alight in her eyes. 

“We can make it fair. I have my own questions as well. Perhaps we can take turns?” Byleth suggested. Osiris giggled.

“The bargaining sort, I see. Very well, then. I suppose I’ll go first. Where, specifically, does your memory fail you?” asked Osiris.

“Hm…” guilt washed over Byleth as she concocted the perfect lie. She could almost hear a ghost of Sothis’s voice chiding her for her dishonesty. 

“I remember hazy bits and pieces. I remember darkness, and being alone for a long time. Then, I escaped,” Byleth said. As she spoke, she recalled her imprisonment in the Forbidden Spell of Zahras. The blinding darkness, the deafening silence-it would have consumed her whole and devoured her mind had Sothis not been there to save her. She shuddered at the memory.

“That is no doubt the work of the Agarthans. It is sad, to see how far they have strayed…” Osiris lamented.

“Er, you keep saying ‘Agarthan’...” Byleth trailed off.

“The humans who live here on this continent once led humble, simple lives. They were gracious and hardworking. As the years have gone by, however, things have changed. My child, many of us Nabateans have hypothesized that they sought us out. For our bodies, and our blood. Our blood has many boons, as you know. It is blessed by our progenitor, after all. And now, with you, we have proof!” Osiris exclaimed.

Byleth wondered if she had accidentally caused the beginning of a long string of tensions.

“I see…” Byleth said. 

“Ah, please excuse me. I’m somewhat of a hobbyist researcher of Agarthan culture and technology. Relations are so poor as of late, so any information I can gather excites me so!” Osiris explained. The more she said, the further it confused Byleth. 

“You don’t have to apologize. I’m happy to help in any way I can,” Byleth said, doing her best to sound agreeable. 

“Now. I don’t want to exhaust you any more than you already are. I shall grab you a change of clothes for the night, so you may rest up. You will need the energy to transform tomorrow,” said Osiris, fumbling around in a cupboard.

“Transform?” Byleth asked. Osiris turned around, puzzled.

“Yes. To your dragon form. Is there a problem?” she said. 

Ah. 

It would be hard for Byleth to talk herself out of this one. 

“Yes, actually. I don’t know how to,” said Byleth. It wasn’t _completely_ a lie. 

“Oh. To think you have forgotten such a natural, instinctual thing…” said Osiris, a skeptical look in her eye.

“I apologize. I don’t mean to be a burden,” Byleth said. 

“Not at all. You can ride with me. Admittedly, I have never carried another atop my back before, but I’m sure we’ll make the journey without incident,” Osiris replied. 

“Very well. I’m sorry again for the trouble,” said Byleth, to which Osiris kindly shook her head. 

Byleth stood up to change into her nightgown, and hoped Osiris was not one for modesty. 

Just her luck-as Osiris stopped and stared at her, it seemed the opposite was true. 

“I’m sorry, I should have asked,” Byleth said, feeling almost flustered. 

“No, it is not that! That mark, on your chest. You must have suffered a terrible wound,” Osiris said. 

She must have been referring to the dark scar that streaked down her sternum. Byleth herself was unaware of its origins. 

“Oh, there’s nothing to worry about. This scar has always been here,” she assured. 

“If you insist. Here are some bedclothes for you,” she handed a pile of random quilts, blankets, and cushions to her. “I don’t have any spare space, so you may settle down wherever you like.” 

“It’ll be more than enough. Thank you,” Byleth said graciously, though her aching body would have very much appreciated a proper bed. 

Osiris smiled politely and retired to the other room. 

Byleth wanted to sneak around the house, around the village, just to see _more._ She wasn’t entirely convinced that she was still living in reality. 

_A researcher, huh?_ Byleth mused to herself as she laid out a pallet to rest on for the night. _It makes sense that she would be the only one to take me in. I’m sure someone like me is a lucky find for her._

Through the window of the house, Byleth could see the night sky clearly as the stars twinkled brightly. To think, this was the very same sky that Sothis had looked upon as well. 

She wondered if Sothis would even like her. And she would be blameless in her dislike toward someone as suspicious as herself in this world. Yet the thought strangely pained her. Would she look different? Would she be as teasing and mischievous as when she inhabited her mind? Byleth was almost excited to meet her.

In another timeline, was the battle at Enbarr still raging on? Would Edelgard prevail without Byleth’s support for the resistance army there? Even with a win, Flayn would still be dead, and Seteth would still be alone. What a hollow victory that would be. 

Did the future even exist, while she was here in the past? It made her head swim. Even still, she was wasting time, so much time. She almost wished she _could_ morph into a great dragon, so her wings could carry her _somewhere,_ and she wouldn’t feel so powerless trapped down on the earth.

Once assuming the night would be restless and without sleep, Byleth realized just how exhausted her body was, drifting off to a dreamless sleep under the Nabatean sky. 

  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellooooo I'm back!! First I wanted to thank everyone for the amount of comments/love the initial chapter got?? I totally wasn't expecting that for an idea as niche as this one so thank you so much ;w; 
> 
> AND AN EXTRA THANK YOU for those of you who listened to my music for the fic!! It literally means the world to me <3
> 
> I composed more music for chapter two!! It's quite a bit shorter and simpler, [listen to it here!](https://soundcloud.com/wingberry/blue-sea-star-chapter-two)

* * *

  
When Osiris said “dawn”, clearly, she meant it. She had no qualms or reservations in rousing Byleth from her dreamless sleep, alerting her that it was time to depart for Zanado. Byleth did as she was told, and stepped groggily outside.

An amazing sight greeted her, as dragons flew overhead into the distance. Gusts of wind from the flapping of their wings blew her hair back as she watched them soar in the sky. It was a truly breathtaking sight. 

“It appears we are running behind. I surely do not want to be among the last to arrive. Quickly, quickly, get dressed,” Osiris shoved some clothes into her hands, bustling about. 

This dress was similar to the previous day’s-sleeveless with a plunging V shape. It was decorated with colorful geometric patterns, and looked attractive and feminine. A thick scarf accompanied the garments, but Byleth wondered what use it had in such heat. Wooden sandals completed the ensemble.

“Have a seat. I’ll fix you up,” urged Osiris, returning from her quarters with a small woven basket full of knick-knacks and beauty tools. 

“Look at me,” the woman said. 

With a small brush, Osiris quickly applied some pigment to Byleth’s eyes and lips. Osiris huffed as Byleth flinched, squinted and jerked away from the brush. She was completely unaccustomed to makeup. Even so, she could tell Osiris was enjoying herself, even through their time crunch.

“Your hair is quite tangled, but we’ll work around it,” said Osiris. Byleth suddenly remembered Osiris’s pointed ears, and how hers were definitely _not_ pointed at all. 

“Uh, it’s okay! I can take care of it!” she blurted out quickly.

“What’s the matter, child? You are so flustered all of a sudden,” Osiris said. 

“Osiris!” a man’s voice called from the front door. 

“It’s Mach...” Osiris sighed. “Wait here. I won’t be but a moment.”

As Osiris disappeared into the other room, Byleth walked over to a looking glass haphazardly pushed against the wall to tie her hair up. It was funny how tidy yet disorganized Osiris was all at the same time. Grabbing Osiris’s basket of accessories, she elected for a tight, low bun, taking care to press her locks flush against her head to help cover her very obviously human ears. As she fastened the last stray strand of hair with a gold pin, she took an evaluative look at herself.

Byleth saw a different woman looking back at her in the mirror. With her bright yet subtle makeup, uniquely cut dress and seafoam green hair, she certainly fit in with the other Nabateans, and hardly resembled the mercenary-turned-professor-turned-military leader that she once was. 

Byleth couldn’t help but lament the time she continued to waste here. She felt as though she were in a dream, floating outside her own body, observing. Byleth ignored the nagging thought in the far reaches of her mind, a question which she was afraid to know the answer to. 

_What if I_ **_can’t_ ** _find a way back home?_

No use panicking before it’s time to. She almost heard the sentiment in Sothis’s voice.

“My apologies,” Osiris’s voice interrupted her as she returned to the main room. She looked flustered, a faint blush tingeing her cheeks. 

“Was that the same man from yesterday?” asked Byleth. 

“Hm? Oh, yes…” replied Osiris.

“Is he a suitor?” Byleth asked.

“I beg your pardon? I-it's not quite _that_ , really, more like-“ Osiris sputtered. 

“It’s okay, Osiris. I’m only teasing,” Byleth said, a small laugh escaping her. She would be able to pry more later.

“Hmph,” the woman grunted, but a sheepish grin tugged at the corner of her mouth.

“Anyway, we should really be on our way. I wish we had some way of securing you to my back. If the worst should happen…I would hate to see you fall to your demise,” Osiris said, trailing off. 

“Maybe if you had a horse saddle and some rope? We could perhaps make that work,” Byleth suggested. Osiris looked at her in bewilderment. 

“A horse saddle? I assure you, we have nothing of the sort. What use would we have for it?” asked Osiris, puzzled.

Oh. What use _would_ a dragon have for a horse? Byleth felt foolish. 

“Maybe...fly low to the ground?” said Byleth, out of ideas.

“I suppose it is our only option, as uncomfortable as I am with the idea,” Osiris said, wrinkling her nose.

“It seems I am constantly a burden for you,” Byleth chuckled nervously, following Osiris as she swung a bag over her shoulders. 

“Not at all. Here, hold this,” Osiris commanded, handing Byleth a second knapsack. 

“Now, you’ll need to get to higher ground. Climb atop this hill,” the woman instructed, leading Byleth to a pile of rock and rubble. Byleth quickly obeyed.

Osiris took a deep breath, exhaling with no sense of urgency. She closed her eyes, and looked at peace, as though her mind were cleared of all thoughts. A glow emanated from within her chest, a deep green glow that started faint, but grew vibrant. The emerald light soon engulfed her body; Byleth squinted as she watched Osiris’s silhouette morph and grow into the form of a great beast. 

Byleth realized she had seen this once before. When Edelgard had led the Imperial army on a siege of Garreg Mach, five years before she awoke in the river. 

Rhea. Byleth had been the only one to witness the archbishop of the Church of Seiros transform into a dragon to defend the monastery from invaders. At the time, she had been too shocked and preoccupied with the battle at hand to comprehend or recall the event, soon thereafter slipping into a ravine. 

Rhea must have been a Nabatean descendant. 

Then did that mean Seteth and Flayn, as well? Rhea had more than once referred to them as “family.” If her assumption was correct, why did they feel the need to conceal it?

A low rumble from the dragon that was Osiris interrupted her, growling at her as if to ask what was the matter. 

“Sorry,” Byleth muttered, not knowing if Osiris heard her apology or not. 

She hopped onto Osiris’s back, nearly slipping back off the side onto the ground. 

“Steady, now,” came Osiris’s voice; it was distorted and booming but unmistakably hers. 

“I’m fine. Let’s be on our way,” said Byleth, bracing herself for the ride. Thankfully, Osiris’s dragon body boasted a thick layer of fur over her scales, which would make for a much more comfortable ride.

“Very well.” 

Objectively, Osiris was not flying very high or very fast by any pliable definition of the words. But the gusts whooshing past her stole the air from her lungs and stung her eyes. Byleth tied her scarf to cover her face, hoping it would provide _some_ barrier to the winds. 

Admittedly, though, the sight of the plains slowly transforming into mountains, the blistering summer heat leveling off into something more mild was a wondrous and beautiful experience. 

~~~~~

Travel by dragon proved to be a much more effective form of transportation than foot or horseback ever was, as Byleth soon spotted civilization in the distance. 

It was as busy as any capital city of Fódlan, the lands alive with the buzzing noise of chatter. But, the dragons flying overhead and the pure stone architecture reminded Byleth that this was not the Fódlan she knew. 

The large city was walled in, with buildings, courtyards and pathways nestled within. A looming, castle-like structure stood out among the sizable settlement, its pillars and awnings colored with vibrant dyes. 

Just outside the walls of Zanado, Osiris found a safe landing point, and lowered herself to the ground. Byleth slid off her side, hitting the ground with a thud that sent an aching shockwave up her ankles. 

In a flash of light, Osiris morphed back to her humanoid form, looking as put together as she did before their trip.

As she turned around to face Byleth, her eyebrows heightened as she locked eyes with her. 

“What? What is the matter?” Byleth asked incredulously. 

“I should have thought this through, before we left. We will need to fix your hair. It is… an absolute disaster,” Osiris explained, unable to stifle a snicker. 

Osiris rustled in her bag, pulling out a toothed comb and more pins, trying to salvage Byleth’s hair. Byleth prayed to Sothis herself that Osiris’s fingers wouldn’t brush over her ears.

“It doesn’t look as good as when we departed. But it comes close!” she said happily. 

“Thank you, Osiris. I appreciate it,” Byleth said, drinking from her water canteen. 

“That aside, welcome to Zanado!” Osiris said with pride, motioning to the walled city. 

Led inside, Byleth was relieved to see as she looked around at the other people that she fit right in. Upon scrutinization, Byleth noticed fountains with running water and a series of stone conduits and pipes conducting water throughout the buildings. It seemed this ancient civilization was in some ways worlds more advanced than modern day Fódlan. 

In the square, peddlers spread their wares out on colorful rugs. Byleth witnessed not the exchange of gold, but the trade of goods and other wares for products. 

It was all so foreign, and despite its benevolence Byleth didn’t feel welcome at all. She clutched her hand to her chest, remembering Seteth’s palm placed over hers.

_“I, and all of our allies, are by your side. Please remember that.”_

She wished she could still feel his warmth.

“Behold the palace,” said Osiris, pointing to the looming structure looking out over the rest of the city. “That is where Sothis dwells.”

Byleth felt something in her stomach flutter. “Will I be able to see her?” she asked meekly. 

“Surely yes. Mother Sothis tries to accommodate all her children. She’ll be busy with preparing for the Festival of the Stars today, but I have a feeling she’ll be especially interested in your unique situation,” Osiris explained. Byleth thought to ask about the festival, but her mind was too clouded with thoughts of Sothis and her allies back home to anticipate any merrymaking.

“I hope so,” Byleth said as they approached the steps of the castle. 

“Are we allowed to just...enter?” Byleth asked as Osiris led them confidently up to the entrance. 

“Why would we not be? Zanado belongs to all Nabateans,” Osiris answered. “Now, let's get going before Mach tracks us down and lectures me.” 

Inside, the architecture was even more gorgeous and elaborate than the exterior. The floors and walls, etched with kaleidoscope-like designs, were all meticulously finished with a glazed coating. Such a building was certainly fit for a goddess. 

Folks bustled to and fro inside the palace; some appeared to be sightseeing, and some appeared to be working. 

“Does this place have servants?” Byleth asked.

“Servants? You’re referring to Mother Sothis’s attendants, yes? Such a duty is a great honor, and they are well taken care of,” Osiris explained, almost defensively. 

“My apologies if I gave any offense. Where does Sothis reside?” asked Byleth, doing her best to hide her impatience. 

“Up the staircases, to the highest floor. I shall go request an audience with the guard. Wait here,” Osiris said, strolling over to a woman boasting a thin spear and light armor. It was the first indication of any militarization Byleth had seen in this society thus far. It wasn’t long before Osiris came back over to her. The quite obvious pep in her step tipped Byleth off that her interaction had been successful. 

“They believe Mother Sothis will be quite intrigued to hear your story. She’s granting us an audience _right now!_ ” Osiris said excitedly. 

“Now?” Byleth didn’t feel ready. But would she ever? 

The goddess of Fódlan herself was requesting her presence. _Father…_ a fleeting moment brought thoughts of Jeralt to Byleth’s mind. 

_If only you could see how far my path has taken me from the simple life the two of us used to live._

“Yes, we are to appear right away,” Osiris said. 

“Um, Osiris?” 

“Yes?” 

“I would like a few minutes alone with her, ah, if that’s okay?” Byleth asked timidly. 

Osiris shot her a scowl that pierced through her impending lie before it left her lips.

“Do not abuse my trust in you, Byleth. Why would you want to be _alone_ with the progenitor?” Osiris asked. 

“You say I am abusing your trust, yet it is clear that you have placed none in me!” Byleth argued.

“I refuse to entertain this nonsense. We shall visit with Mother Sothis. _Together,”_ Osiris insisted. Things were _not_ going Byleth’s way. 

“Please, Osiris. I’m just trying to protect you. I don’t want you to be dragged into anything because of me,” Byleth said, doing her best to let her heartfelt side shine through. 

Osiris looked at her seriously. “I have already lost too much to care about something like that. We shall go together,” she said cryptically. Byleth wondered what she meant by that.

~~~~

The staircase leading up to Sothis’s chambers was steep, spiraling, and laborious. Despite her physical prowess, the climb was a challenge even for Byleth. 

“You know, I think the amount of guards here have doubled since I last visited. And I believe that was only about a moon ago,” said Osiris. Byleth wondered how she seemed so unbothered by the steep climb, acknowledging her only with a small hum. She was doing her best to hide just how embarrassingly out of breath she was. 

When they finally reached the end, two guards stationed at the open doorway to the room promptly stood aside, making room for their visitors. 

The hall was domed, and the steps of their sandals against the glazed stone floor echoed melodically in the space. A woman stood out by the open terrace, the sunlight from the outdoors casting an angelic light from behind her. Her hair was olive green, and she wore a hooded white dress, a lovely but subtle pink and gold pattern cascading in a strip down the middle. A golden circlet sat atop her head, the bands adorned in a crown of white lilies. A pink, transparent sash was woven in between the crooks of her elbows. 

Byleth recalled a fresco of Saint Seiros and the goddess from the cathedral at Garreg Mach. It bore a striking resemblance.

She was beautiful, yet nothing like the Sothis that accompanied Byleth inside her mind. Gone was the wild-haired child on the throne, her elaborate costume calling back to a different world. In her place was the picture of the goddess.

“Mother Sothis. We are graced with your presence,” Osiris said, bowing deeply. Byleth, not wanting to violate social norms in her presence, followed her example.

Sothis turned around and smiled warmly at them- a warm, motherly smile. Not the mischievous grin that the Sothis Byleth knew often wore. Was this really the same person?

“Welcome, my children,” she finally spoke. Her soft, lilting voice made Byleth’s hair stand on end. She didn’t think meeting with an old friend would be this nerve wracking.

“We appreciate your time this close to the festival, and on such short notice,” said Osiris. 

“But of course. I must say, your situation has caught my attention. It also deeply saddens me, to think that the humans of this land have strayed so far,” Sothis replied. It was hard to read what was on her mind.

“Actually, Mother Sothis, if I may…” Byleth spoke up, stepping forward.

“Hm?” Sothis murmured. There it was. A glint of curiosity shone in the goddess’s eyes, a little sliver of the Sothis she knew.

“I am not Nabatean. I am a human from many years in the future,” said Byleth.

She waited for some kind of reaction, any reaction, but the room remained silent, Sothis looking blankly at her. 

“I can see you do not believe me. But you’re the only one who can help me. You see, in the future, there’s a great war, and-“ 

Byleth was interrupted as Sothis held up her hand, a silent signal saying _shh._

“Say no more. Osiris, my child. Would you mind giving Byleth and I a few moments of solitude?” Sothis asked calmly, politely. 

Byleth turned to look at Osiris, who was red in the face with clear frustration and confusion.

“Yes, Mother Sothis,” she said obediently, bowing as she made her exit. 

And then Byleth was alone with the progenitor in her empty, domed chamber. She swallowed dryly, hoping the goddess would not strike her down for weaving such a fanatical, yet entirely true, story. 

“One thing _is_ certainly clear to me. You are not Nabatean. You should do better at concealing your ears!” Sothis declared, reaching out to adjust Byleth’s hair.

As Sothis’s fingers touched her skin, she recoiled, a look of shock on her face. It quickly turned to a resigned expression of knowing, as if something had fallen into place for her. 

“Are you alright?” Byleth asked. 

“Yes, my child. All is well. I just felt a certain...power within you, just now. It is a power that you and I share,” Sothis said. 

“Yes. It is precisely how I found myself here,” Byleth nodded. 

“I see. You are not Nabatean, yet you have the power of Nabatean blood. Of _my_ blood,” Sothis said. 

“Your blood?” 

“You have a blood rune, yes? Please, won’t you show it to me?” Sothis asked. 

Blood rune? Did she mean a crest? 

“Sure,” Byleth said. 

She held her hand before her, summoning energy within herself to form the glowing insignia of the Crest of Flames in her hand. She felt a bitter pang in her chest as she thought of Edelgard, teaching her how to call upon the raw energy of her crest, remembering Edelgard holding the Crest of Seiros in her palm in the same manner. 

“It is as I thought,” Sothis said, holding up her hand. 

In the goddess’s hand appeared the very same Crest of Flames.

“I do wonder how you came to possess my sacred blood. I shudder to think of the implications,” Sothis said, seeming quite unbothered by the situation, all things considered. 

Ah, yes. She had not yet blessed Nemesis with the Sword of the Creator. There was so much to tell her. 

“Well, in the future-“

“Ah-ah. You will stop there,” Sothis shushed her again. 

“Huh? Don’t you want to know what happens in the future? What tragedies you could possibly prevent?” asked Byleth.

“...No.” replied Sothis with confidence. 

“No?” 

“No. The present is a gift. The flow of time must be allowed to drift freely, uninterrupted by our meddling,” Sothis explained. “Although it is tempting, I must preserve the sanctity of the unknown.” 

“That’s a rather wise way of putting it,” Byleth said. “After all, altering the past could affect my future, yes? I can’t afford to lose my companions.”

“About that, dearest one...it pains me to say that even so, it is not within my ability to help you return to your time,” Sothis admitted. 

“Excuse me? Why not?” asked Byleth. 

“You should know just as well as I, Byleth. Our power only allows us to turn _back_ the hands of time. Not move them forward.”

“But you’re a _goddess!_ Surely you can do _something_ ,” Byleth insisted, feeling the discomfort of panic bubbling up in her body. 

“Goddess? Is that what they call me in the future?” asked Sothis jokingly. “Believe me. No matter what the sons of man call me, I am no god.” 

As Sothis slowly dropped formalities and revealed her more dynamic and playful personality, Byleth wasn’t sure if, in this moment, she appreciated it.

Ignoring her, Byleth walked to the end of the hall that opened up into a terrace, inhaling the cool breeze. From the balcony, she could see Zanado in its entirety, watching the people carry on with their lives below her. It was lovely, but lonely. It was not home. 

“You may not be my progeny, but since you share my power I feel I must take you beneath my wing. I will make sure you lead a fine life here in Zanado,” Sothis said, walking up next to her on the terrace and placing a hand on her shoulder. Byleth snapped her head in the progenitor’s direction. 

“So there’s really no way for me to go back?” Byleth asked. 

“I refrain from making such sweeping assumptions in saying that it is impossible, but... It is wholly outside _my_ ability, my child. I am sorry,” said Sothis, softer this time.

Byleth turned away, scrunching her face up as a sting creeped into her nose. Tears welled up in her eyes, and a shuddering sob racked her body. Sothis wrapped her arms around her, pulling her in close and placing a hand at the back of her head. As she rested her head on the progenitor’s chest, inhaling the faint scent of pine and rose, Byleth allowed herself to sink into the comforting arms of the last semblance of home she had.

This couldn’t be it, this _wasn’t_ going to be the end of the road. No matter what it took, against all odds, Byleth _would_ find a way home. For the Ashen Demon, who had cleaved the sky with her blade and rose after five years from the dead, such a feat was not impossible.

  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 3!! I'm disappointed I wasn't able to get music written for this chapter, but I've been super busy with zine work, commissions, and a new job! 
> 
> Full disclosure, I headcanon that young Rhea sounds like Cherami Leigh's performance as Mae from Echoes. It still blows my mind that those two share a voice actor.
> 
> I made a playlist of the music I've made for the fic thus far!! Check it out here: https://soundcloud.com/wingberry/sets/blue-sea-star-soundtrack
> 
> ~~btw I need a beta reader for this fic i think soooo hmu~~

* * *

The tender moment between Byleth and Sothis was interrupted by a rumbling sound outside. The two turned their attention immediately to the balcony. A ball of smoke hovered in the square, though from the height and distance at the top of the palace, it was hard to make out. The people scattered, and it was clear the situation could get out of hand. 

“Would someone truly target Zanado at a time like this?” Sothis said. Her voice was quiet but angry. “Come.” 

Byleth didn’t argue as Sothis led them back out the door to the staircase, where Osiris was still waiting. 

“What happened?” she asked, looking to Byleth as if she somehow had an answer.

“I know not. Please accompany us, Osiris,” Sothis said.

The progenitor led them down the huge staircase; even in her long gown she moved with the fluidity and grace of an apparition. 

Guards and attendants were already flooding out to the square, instructing others to stay sheltered inside the palace. 

The dust began to settle, revealing a woman and child laying on the ground. 

Taking initiative, Byleth rushed to their sides. Her training in white magic proved to be of use time and time again. 

She first felt the child’s neck- a pulse. Good. Scanning their body, she identified a wound in their side that had already dampened their clothing with blood. 

“Remember, white magic focuses on closing wounds and raising a body’s vital energy through magic,” Byleth remembered Manuela’s instruction. 

As her glowing palm healed the child, her free hand checked the pulse of the woman lying next to them. Nothing.

Such a loss had become commonplace in the war, and as Byleth shifted her attention back to the one who she could save, she cursed the numbness she felt toward the pain of death.

As the cacophony settled and the guards diffused the panic in the square, one kneeled down next to Byleth. 

The child stirred, a shuddering, labored cough racking their body. Byleth looked quickly from them to the lifeless woman next to them. 

“Get the child out of here. Now,” Byleth said in a low voice to the soldier. 

“Huh? But-”

“I’m begging you,” Byleth added, nodding her head to the dead woman she assumed to be the child’s mother. 

The guard furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, but she obediently scooped the little one up in her arms, whisking them away in the direction of the palace. In the confusion, she saw another person silently scoop the woman up and disappear in the confusion. They didn’t look like a member of the guard. Where were they going with her? Byleth thought she should perhaps follow, but she lost sight of them. 

Byleth exhaled laboriously; she hadn’t realized she had been holding in her breath. She also had not noticed the crowd that had circled around her, stunned in silent shock. 

“I-” she started. 

“I shall take over from here,” Sothis’s voice said softly behind her. 

The progenitor, her expression unreadable, stepped into the circle. Her graceful, solemn presence was befitting a leader.

“My children. What has transpired today is a great and unacceptable offense. To think there exist those would harbor ill will in our capital is alarming and disappointing. This anonymous attack on Zanado is another in a string of targeted attacks all over Nabatea, that have become increasingly frequent and extreme.” 

The crowd buzzed as Sothis delivered her eloquent speech. 

“Please, my children-let us not lose our heads in the wake of this. I invite you all to join me in a public forum the day after tomorrow, to discuss our concerns and ideas freely and openly,” Sothis said. “We will still hold the Festival of the Stars on tomorrow’s eve. We must not allow our enemies to steal away such a precious event and the respite it brings from us.” 

The murmur over the crowd grew.

“Shouldn’t we put safety first?” someone whispered. 

“We cannot just _cancel_ the festival though!” another answered. 

“Mother Sothis is in _complete_ denial,” someone else muttered. 

“My children. Let us reserve any thoughts for the forum. I must now attend to our injured,” Sothis said, turning back toward the palace.

Had nobody else witnessed the woman who had been whisked away? Perhaps they _were_ simply a guard, and Byleth was letting herself get worked up for nothing. 

Before she left, she placed a hand on Byleth’s shoulder, whispering, “Thank you for your help today.” 

The crowd slowly dispersed, a strange energy hanging in the air. One person stayed behind. Osiris. They stared at one another in awkward silence. 

“So. You are just full of surprises, aren’t you?” said Osiris, crossing her arms.

_Ugh. Busted._

“I’m sorry for not telling you the truth to begin with,” Byleth said.

“I cannot find it within my heart to be upset. I understand you had your reasons to hide the fact that you are from the...future. It’s just…amazing to think about, and also very frightening,” Osiris said. 

“I understand.” 

“Your hair. Your mysterious power. And that mark on your chest. Could it mean that...” Osiris trailed off. 

“Mean what _,_ Osiris?” Byleth said. 

“Nevermind. I am sure I’m simply overthinking,” said Osiris. 

“Hmm…” Byleth hummed, not believing her. “You said you were a researcher. Can you help me get back home? Sothis won’t, _can’t_ help me,” Byleth asked, beseeching her. 

“I said I was a _hobbyist....”_ Osiris corrected her, looking unsure. “And my meager powers do not compare to those of our progenitor.”

“Still. It seems you have the wits about you to question things nobody else will. And I don’t have any other leads,” Byleth said. 

“I am still not sure what I could possibly do, but...I will at the very least share my findings with you,” Osiris agreed.

“Thank you,” Byleth said, but Osiris did not seem to be paying attention to her any longer. Her gaze was instead fixated on the ground, at the aftermath of the attack.

“Say… look at this substance everywhere,” said Osiris.

She pointed to little splatters of an opaque, green, viscous liquid left in the wake of the mini explosion. 

“That’s…really strange,” Byleth said, kneeling down to get a closer look.

She scooped a tiny bit of it up with her index finger, holding it to her nose. No scent. 

“Are you sure that is a wise idea, Byleth?” Osiris said, concerned. 

“Not a wise idea at all. But nothing’s happened to me yet,” Byleth answered. “It doesn’t smell like anything, and I don’t feel anything out of the ordinary, so I’m not sure what it’s supposed to be. Probably just byproduct from whatever magic they used.” 

“Magic, you say…” Osiris followed suit, wiping up some of the liquid herself to investigate.

“Byleth, are you sure you didn’t feel anything? I’m feeling quite nauseous all of a sudden,” Osiris groaned within seconds.

“I’m positive. Are you okay? Here, wipe it off,” Byleth replied. 

“I wonder…” Osiris mused softly, standing back up.

“Wonder what?” 

Osiris didn’t reply, instead closing her eyes and crossing her hands over her chest. She remained as such for at least a full minute. When she opened her eyes again, a troubled, disturbed look crossed her face. 

“What’s wrong, Osiris?” asked Byleth. 

“I cannot transform,” she said. 

“Wait, are you kidding?” Byleth said, dumbfounded.

“Of course not! Do you think…this substance is to blame?” Osiris asked nervously.

“I don’t know. Maybe? Why would such a thing exist? Would the Agarthans have used it to ensure that you couldn’t fight back?” Byleth speculated. 

“It didn’t seem to affect anyone else. We didn’t even see _who_ carried out today’s attack. The explosion was, all things considered, small-scale. Maybe they were testing it for something later,” said Osiris, absentmindedly holding her chin in her hands. 

“That’s certainly cause for alarm, wouldn’t you think?” Byleth said. 

“I think whether or not the effects are _permanent_ is a greater cause for concern...Ah. Let us resume this conversation later. Mother Sothis is approaching,” Osiris said, looking back toward the palace. She seemed to be taking such a distressing revelation remarkably well.

“Byleth, I wanted to thank you again for your diligence and action during today’s unfortunate events,” Sothis said, folding her hands together politely. 

“I only did what any decent citizen would do,” Byleth said. 

“And thank you for your part as well, Osiris. I am very thankful to have had you in Zanado during this time,” added the progenitor. 

“The pleasure was all mine, Mother Sothis,” Osiris said with a bow. 

“Byleth. I know it might be outside your interest, but I wanted to ask if you would consider joining Zanado’s guard force. We could use someone of your skill,” Sothis said with a warm smile. 

“Oh, I’m not sure,” Byleth replied hesitantly. 

“No need to make up your mind now. As you know, tomorrow is the Festival of the Stars. Perhaps you could take up a post then, even if it’s only once? We could use the extra hands,” asked Sothis in a singsong voice. 

“Okay. But just for the festival,” Byleth gave in. 

“Oh, wonderful! I’ll get the details for you soon. Don’t worry, I’ll provide everything you need! Now, there are still quite a few more preparations to make for the busy evening tomorrow, so I must take my leave. I am so thankful to have such wonderful children as yourselves. Farewell for now,” Sothis said excitedly. 

Byleth opened her mouth to say something more, to mention her and Osiris’s findings at the scene of the event, but Osiris’s hand on her wrist stopped her. Byleth shot her a puzzling look. 

“Let’s keep this to ourselves for now,” Osiris said quietly. Byleth nodded, electing to trust Osiris. 

Dawn arrived, and at an hour during which Byleth would have normally rolled over and buried her face in her pillow, cursing the sun for having the audacity to rise so early, she found herself wide awake. 

Might as well get up. 

Stretching off the sleep from her bones, Byleth stepped into the empty hallway, dragging her blade and water canteen with her. 

Under Sothis’s wing, Byleth had no want for any earthly possession. Food, water, weapons, a room, a bed-all were graciously provided for her in the palace at Zanado. Byleth wondered if Sothis was as doting to all her subjects. 

A soft, melodious voice caught her attention. Was someone singing? 

As she walked further down the hushed hallway, the voice grew clearer. The door to one of the rooms was ajar, and Byleth peeked inside. 

Sothis sat upon a bed, cradling someone in her arms; it looked to be the child from the attack in the square the day before; but since their backs were turned to her, it was difficult to tell. It was strange to see Sothis in such a plain gown, sans her crown, headdress, or jewelry. The child cried quietly in her arms, their soft weeping drowned out by the lullaby the progenitor sang. 

“ _On the swift, river’s drift, broken memories alight,”_ she sang. The goddess’s singing voice was, truthfully, not anything noteworthy - her timbre was average, and a couple notes fell flat. But her lullaby had a strange way of soothing the listener, as if to assure them that everything would be alright. 

The lullaby was also familiar to Byleth; she had heard it once before. On the night of the ball at Garreg Mach-Rhea, in a moment of solitude gazing up at the stars, sang the same song with a sad longing. It was like the melody yearned for days past. 

Byleth, feeling as though she were intruding, continued on to the outside of the palace. 

Even this early on the morning of the Festival of the Stars, the training area was not empty- a girl in a plain tunic practiced her sword swings, her seafoam green hair tied into a messy bun. 

“My apologies, I did not think anyone would be here,” Byleth said, making her presence known. 

The girl turned around; something was familiar about her bright green eyes. 

“It is fine. I was just leaving,” she said shortly. 

“Very well. If you ever wanted to train together, I’d be happy to. I could use the extra practice. My name is-“ 

“Byleth. Yes, I am aware. Mother has taken quite the interest in you,” said the girl, seeming irritated. 

“Oh, I-I see. I guess my reputation precedes me,” Byleth said. “May I ask your name?”

“It’s Rhea. I’ve got to be on my way now,” she said shortly, grabbing her belongings and scurrying away. 

_Rhea?_

The scrappy, high-pitch voiced young woman didn’t remind her of Rhea, yet there definitely had been something familiar about her. The Rhea she knew would not have trained in the open, and would not have spoken to her with such impoliteness. 

In Byleth’s time, Rhea was still missing. If she were to be powerless to change her fate, Byleth wished at least that everything here would stop reminding her of home. She put her focus on training and doing her best to warm up her skills, lest another attack befall Zanado at the festival. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


Byleth’s post for the Festival of the Stars was atop the impressive walls enclosing Zanado. Her post was lonely, but comforting, in a way. She enjoyed watching the festivities from afar; it felt distant yet peaceful. Distance was best kept in a time and place that was not hers, anyway. Atop the wall, blade and shield in hand, Byleth had time to think.

Sothis’s briefing and preparation left her with barely any time to meet with Osiris before reporting for duty. Byleth was content, however, with the information imparted to her. She was also quite relieved to find that Osiris had regained her ability to transform. It seems the Agarthan experiment might have, thankfully, been a failure. 

Osiris spoke of the Agarthans with fear and disdain, but Byleth had to face the facts. A people obsessed with technological advancement and science, who already were capable of concocting a substance able to suppress Nabatean transformation might be more help in getting her back home than Sothis could be. She said it herself-she was no god, and Byleth was waiting on a god’s miracle to return her home.

Agartha was supposedly further east, near a thick mountain range. If Zanado was near Garreg Mach territory, then Agartha was likely to be situated in what Byleth knew as Goneril territory. To seek an alliance with the Agarthans would be a great betrayal to Osiris and Sothis, but she was willing to forsake whatever she needed to in order to return home.

For now, she would do her best to find solace in watching over the lighthearted festivities from atop the walls of the city. There was something sad about watching such merriment among a civilization that would one day be no more. But as Sothis loved to claim, the flow of time always trickles on, and nothing lasts forever. 

Her breath hitched as she spotted a face she knew among the crowd.

He looked different, but it was Seteth without a doubt. His hair was shorter, and his clean shaven face was as smooth and hairless as an infant’s, only adding to his youthful appearance. He was smiling, that smile that felt like home. He was with a woman, and-

Flayn. Strangely enough, she looked no younger than the Flayn Byleth knew. And the woman with them, was she his wife? She must have been. Byleth wanted to get a better look at her, but at the same time wanted to turn her head away. She wanted to leap from the walls and sweep Seteth and Flayn into her arms. But she had to consider what ill effects meddling could have on the course of time. 

Not to mention the painful fact that neither of them would have a clue who she was. 

Flayn then morphed into her dragon form; her youth shone through in her dragon form’s smaller stature, her golden scales glowing by the firelight.

Suddenly, Byleth felt the wind rushing past her body as she absentmindedly lost her footing, stepping off the edge of the wall. Before she had time to scream, use Divine Pulse, or even comprehend what was happening, she hit the surface of something with a dull thud. It was scaly. 

Dizzy and disoriented, she was lowered slowly and gently down, sliding off onto the ground.

“Steady now,” a hand on her shoulders kept her from stumbling backward. 

Flayn morphed to her human form. “Are you okay?” she asked. 

It was a blessing to see her alive, happy, and unharmed. 

“Why didn’t you transform, my friend? Aren’t you supposed to be a guard of Zanado?” said the woman.

“Peace, my love. I’m sure our sister here has a viable explanation,” Seteth said. The sound of his voice made something inside Byleth yearn to be closer.

“M-my apologies, folks. I seem to have lost my footing,” Byleth managed to croak out. 

“Here, you dropped this!” said Flayn, handing Byleth her sword. 

“Oh, thank you very much.” 

Seeing Seteth and Flayn outside their normal church/resistance army uniforms was refreshing and strange, like seeing one of her colleagues outside of school or duties. 

“Please excuse our rudeness, sister. My name is Cichol, and this is my wife, Aoife, and our child, Cethleann,” Seteth introduced. 

“It is very nice to meet you,” Aoife bowed.

“Likewise,” Byleth said, mirroring her. 

_“Saint Indech, Saint Macuil, Saint Cichol, and-“_

_“Saint Cethleann! Which one is your favorite, Professor!”_

Byleth suddenly recalled a memory with Seteth and Flayn during her first week at the monastery. Their vast knowledge and excitement about the four saints now made perfect sense. 

Cichol and Cethleann. Two of the four saints undoubtedly stood before her. 

“I am Byleth. I’m new to Zanado,” Byleth said nervously. 

“We are as well. We’ve actually been displaced by all the... _strange_ happenings lately, and we’re living here temporarily. We’re originally from the coast,” Aoife explained. 

“But that is quite alright. We are able to see the festival, and our family is together and unharmed!” Seteth added. 

Or rather, Cichol added. Byleth would have to take care not to let his future moniker slip.

“Speaking of unharmed, dear one, that fall could have seriously injured you. I’m sure you will still have some bruises, even now. Why did you not morph?” Aoife asked, her tone lending way to concern and suspicion alike. 

“It was, uh, the attack in the square earlier. I’m still feeling the effects of it,” Byleth said. 

“The effects?” Cethleann said.

“Yes, that substance that suppresses transformation-“ Byleth stopped herself after it was too late. That information was supposed to be kept secret between her and Osiris. 

Whatever. She had already messed up enough tonight, so at least she was keeping consistent with her track record. 

“Is _that_ what that was? Maybe things are direr than we had thought…” Aoife said. 

“Perhaps I should not have said that so, uh, boldly. Please, until Mother Sothis says otherwise, keep this information to yourselves.” Byleth urged.

“...It is very clear that you are new!” Cethleann blurted out.

“ _Cethleann!”_ Cichol hissed, an embarrassed flush overtaking his face. 

“It’s alright. If you’ll excuse me, I must return to my post now. It was lovely to meet you folks,” Byleth said quickly, lest she dig a deeper hole for herself. 

“Likewise,” said Aoife.

“Bye!” Flayn said cheerfully. 

Byleth rounded the corner, exhaling deeply. Appearing before Seteth and Flayn’s past selves, and using her true name to boot. She feared how Sothis would demean her for her foolishness. 

“Pardon me. Byleth, was it?” 

Byleth was startled, she hadn’t even noticed Seteth following her. 

“Yes! How can I help you?” she replied, flustered. 

“I don’t mean to pry, but you seem to have some, well… insider information, for lack of a better word. You are aware my family has been displaced from our coastal settlement,” said Seteth.

“Yes, so you stated. I am quite sorry to hear,” Byleth said. 

“These attacks, like the ones that happened in the square… they are becoming more frequent. They are _killing_ people,” the way he emphasized the word sent a chill through her. 

“I...I don’t know what to say,” Byleth said. 

“I heard your name being whispered around the town today. The story is that Osiris rescued you from Agartha?” said Seteth. 

“Something of the sort. Why do you ask?” Byleth replied cautiously. 

“I have this fear that I cannot shake...that perhaps we are on a downward slope toward the brink of war,” Seteth said. 

“War? Is it really that bad?” Byleth asked, to which Seteth nodded. 

“No established point of contact with the humans anymore, the frequent attacks, Nabateans displaced from their homes, orphaned children, the destruction of the lands…” said Seteth. 

“I had no idea. Why hasn’t Sothis addressed anything?” Byleth asked. 

“She has always loved the humans who lived here, ever since she first set foot on this land. She tries to be blind to their hubris out of…I know not. Hope? Love? In any case. If mother will not take action, then it is up to us,” Seteth said, sounding determined.

“But what are we even supposed to-“ 

“Cichol? Lady Byleth?” came Aoife’s voice from around the corner. “What is going on here?” 

Her tone was curious rather than accusatory, questioning instead of angry. Despite her grace and calmness, Byleth still felt threatened in her presence. 

“Nothing, my love.” The way the term of endearment fell from Seteth’s lips pained her. “I was merely extending goodwill to our new friend.” 

“Ah, I see,” Aoife said. 

“Please don’t let me keep you folks. It was lovely to meet you all,” said Byleth. 

“Likewise,” Aoife said. 

Byleth climbed up the steep ladder back to her walltop post. Exhaling, she mentally berated herself. She hoped her meddling with Seteth and Flayn’s last selves wouldn’t somehow have lasting consequences. 

She wished she had never seen him. Thinking that, to see his face again would bring her solace, she was sorely disappointed to find that her head was even more clouded than before. 

" _You had better get your head out of the clouds, lest you take another tumble of the wall!"_ she could almost hear Sothis berating her from the back of her head. How she missed the voice of her oldest friend.

How odd, Byleth thought. How odd that she should miss the presence of a ghost, while taking for granted the progenitor in the flesh that walked among her now. 

Looking up toward the night sky, a gleaming star caught her eye- the Blue Sea Star. Preached by the Church of Seiros to be the ancestral home of the goddess, from where she descended to Fódlan. She marked it down mentally as yet another of the church’s fantastical stories. Sothis was just a woman, not a celestial being. She said so herself. 

Byleth remembered the celebration of the Goddess’s Rite of Rebirth, how looters infiltrated the church in search of tombs to pilfer. 

Looking back, that, too, must have been Edelgard’s doing. 

It was inconsequential now. 

She continued to gaze wistfully toward the Blue Sea Star, the same one that would continue to smile down on Fódlan for summers to come. With or without Sothis, she would find a way to press against the raging current of the flowing river of time.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I'm a week late in updating! My job, commissions, wedding planning, and zines have kept me so busy! Thank u guys for your continued support c: hope y'all enjoy! 
> 
> Oh and btw im on twitter @itswingberry if y'all wanna chat hehe
> 
> blue sea star soundtrack by me: https://soundcloud.com/wingberry/sets/blue-sea-star-soundtrack

* * *

  
As quickly as it happened, the Festival of the Stars was over. The jovial mood was sure not to overstay its welcome as visitors departed from Zanado, some even before the public forum in the commons. 

Plenty _did_ stay however-both travelers and Zanado natives alike. Following the attack, many were all too eager to share their opinions. 

Byleth stood among the crowd with Osiris, scanning the faces in the crowd, secretly hoping to catch a glimpse of Seteth again. 

Or it would be “Cichol”, in this world, she supposed. 

“I do wish Mach had stayed to participate in the assembly. I know he does not have much to say, but I wish he took more interest in matters outside our little village,” Osiris lamented. 

Sothis soon emerged, and the chattering amongst the people immediately hushed. The regalia she wore was almost identical to the clothing she wore as a ghost upon the throne in Byleth’s mind, once upon a time. Such clothes suited her much better as a ruler than as a child. 

Once Sothis got initial greetings and pleasantries out of the way, the crowd buzzed. 

“I know we are all upset and confused, as attacks across Nabatea are increasing. What is especially alarming is the casualties they are claiming,” said Sothis. She looked frustrated as the crowd continued to rumble and speak over each other. 

“We need action! We must _do_ something to stop all of this!” someone cried. 

“How many more of our brethren must fall before we start to _defend_ ourselves?” said another. 

“We are going to soon run out of room to house refugees in Zanado,” someone else added. 

“It seems we all have many different questions and concerns. We have established and strengthened our guard force here in Zanado, but even then we make a white-knuckled effort to refrain from violence. I understand many of you are dissatisfied with this, “ Sothis said. 

The progenitor was mediating quite well, despite her draining patience. Byleth noticed as such in small nuances- the way Sothis bit the inside of her cheek, crossed her arms over her chest, and frequently cleared her throat as though trying to swallow back bitter words in favor of sweeter ones. 

“I think the time has come for us to fight back. They clearly cannot be reasoned with, and at our full strength, victory would be easily won,” a man said from the crowd. 

“Absolutely forbidden,” Sothis ordered without hesitation. A sigh fell over the crowd. 

“I understand your frustration, my children, but we will not allow ourselves to fall to base violence. I just wish I understood where things went sour. There was a time where we shared knowledge and skills with the humans, coexisting with them as we each grew our societies. Why would they turn their backs on me-on _us-_ now?” Sothis continued. 

A scathing, echoing laughter erupted from amongst the people, causing everyone to look around in an attempt to identify the source. 

The culprit was a man in simple robes and glasses, his long hair descending well past his shoulders. 

“I must say, Macuil,” Sothis’s voice boomed across the crowd. “I’m surprised to even see you here.” 

“Well, _Mother,_ like many of my brethren, I’ve found myself displaced from my home. Due to the same issues we’re supposedly discussing now!” the man, whose name was apparently Macuil, answered. 

So another of the Four Saints walked among them. Byleth was past the point of surprise at this point. She was awaiting the fabled Seiros herself to make an entrance at any moment. 

“Oh, dear, not him…” Osiris whispered to herself. Byleth wanted to ask her to elaborate, but figured it best to stay quiet. 

“I am sorry to hear that, dear one. But unless you have anything productive to contribute to our discussion, I would ask you to refrain from your disruptive outbursts,” Sothis said, looking neither understanding nor angered by him. 

“Actually, I do have something productive to add. But I’m sure it’s nothing you want to hear,” Macuil retorted, turning his nose up as all eyes were on him. 

“Out with it, Macuil, since you’ve already wasted this much of everyone’s time,” Sothis said, quickly letting irritation get the better of her.

“Have you ever considered that you were the one stealing from the humans in the first place?” he said. 

“What are you talking about?” 

“Think about it. You settle here unannounced, give rise to your own people who then indoctrinate and steal the land of the humans who were already living here? I can’t say I wouldn’t be attacking and raiding our villages if I were them,” Macuil explained. 

His words resonated with Byleth. Was that really the truth? Were the Agarthans staging attacks on Nabatea in an attempt to take back power? 

“That’s all wrong! I care about them, truly, and-” 

“I’m not saying you don’t,” Macuil said, interrupting Sothis. “But you need to quit assuming _you_ know what’s best for them.” 

Sothis didn’t react, staring into Macuil’s eyes with ever-so-slightly furrowed brows. He held her gaze defiantly, making it clear that he meant every word he said. 

“Anyway. I believe I’ve said enough. I’m leaving now,” said Macuil. With a wave, he pushed his way out through the crowd, soon morphing into a feathered beast and flying away. 

Everyone then looked to Sothis, who wore the same troubled expression. She cleared her throat. 

“Perhaps a brief recess is in order. We shall reconvene shortly, everyone,” the progenitor said quickly, disappearing. 

“I think I’ve heard enough, Osiris. I’m gonna go train or something,” Byleth said, needing some time to chew on the new information.

“I’ll come with you,” Osiris offered.

“No, don’t worry about it. I could use the time alone. You spend some time with Mach, I’ll catch up with you later,” said Byleth, waving. 

~~~~

In the open courtyard Byleth trained in, she cursed her sloppy, distracted form. Training alone was as useless as not training at all. 

This world around her didn’t even feel real. In her time, the war and the politics surrounding it gave her enough of a headache to deal with. Now, to be at the mercy of this new conflict that she had nothing to do with? It all made her head spin. She felt like a pawn thrown in the middle of a game she didn’t even belong in. 

“I thought I’d find you here. As mysterious as you may seem to the others, I find you to be rather predictable,” said a voice, breaking through her cloud of inner thoughts. 

“Oh, Mother Sothis. I’m sorry I didn’t hear you approach,” Byleth said politely. 

“No apologies necessary, my child.” 

“Pardon my bluntness, but shouldn’t you be at the forum? Is it already over?” Byleth said. Sothis giggled, covering her lips with a jewelry-adorned hand. 

“For one who has inherited my dominion over time, you are _quite_ bad at keeping track of it, aren’t you?” Sothis said.

Byleth looked up to the sky, quickly realizing from the sun’s place in the sky that several hours had passed since she arrived in the courtyard. 

“I see. I’m sorry, time got away from me,” said Byleth sheepishly. 

“It’s quite alright. Would you care to take a walk with me? I reckon you could use a break anyway,” requested Sothis. 

“Sure. It’d be my pleasure,” said Byleth, sheathing her sword. 

Sothis led them through the courtyard. Byleth admired how the sun lit up their surroundings with a golden glow at this time of day. 

“Was there anything specific you wanted to discuss with me?” Byleth asked.

“Not particularly. Is it so surprising that I merely wished to spend time with you?” Sothis replied, flashing a sharp-toothed grin. 

“I guess not. I assumed you had far more important business to attend to than chatting idly with me,” Byleth said. 

“Oh, I definitely do!” Sothis laughed. “But it’s strange. I find myself so drawn to you. I guess I see myself in you, somehow.” 

“That does make me happy. I feel as though I already know you, though.” 

“You mentioned, in your time, we are acquainted. It’s great to know I’ll live generations longer yet! What am I like? Am I a wrinkly old woman by then?” Sothis asked, with the curiosity and energy of a young child. 

“You certainly acted the part on occasion,” Byleth said, unable to keep herself from a chuckle. “But you know I can’t divulge any more than that. You said so yourself - the future must be kept sacred.” 

“Ugh, I know that. I just can’t help my curiosity!” said Sothis, crossing her arms behind her head. They rounded back toward the plaza again, which appeared considerably less busy as festival visitors had departed. “Besides, I need something else to get my mind off everything. Macuil really had everyone riled up.” 

“Did he now?” 

“Indeed. It almost seems as though his main intention was to completely humiliate me. Insinuating his own mother to be some sort of clueless, naive _fool_ in front of everybody. Can you imagine it? Me, naive? Ugh, he’s grown up to become quite the troublemaker,” Sothis said. 

“He was rather crass, but perhaps there is something to be considered in his words,” Byleth suggested.

“But, I-”

“Mother!” a voice called in the distance. 

“Rhea! Dearest one, it’s been awhile since we’ve spoken. How are you faring?” Sothis greeted the young woman as she jogged up to them. 

“I’m well, Mother. I’ve missed you,” Rhea said, sneaking in sideways glances at Byleth as Sothis took Rhea’s hands in hers. 

“Aw, I’ve missed you too, dearest one. I expect your training is going well?” Sothis said. 

“It is. I’ve actually come to deliver a message. One of the attendants was looking for you, and was wondering if you had time to meet right away. Something about a child you had been looking after..?” Rhea said. 

“Oh dear, I do suppose I’ve let time get away from me again. Thank you for relaying that message to me. Forgive me for my abruptness, but I must attend to this matter. Farewell, my children,” Sothis bid her goodbyes, disappearing toward the palace. 

Rhea promptly turned her attention to Byleth, a critical glare boring holes into her skull. 

“...Can I help you with something?” Byleth finally said.

“You know I know the truth about you, right?” said Rhea. Byleth felt her throat go dry. 

Not _Rhea_ , of all people. Who _knows_ how this could mess things up in the future?

“You do?” Byleth said meekly. 

“Of course I do. Word travels fast from Osiris’s tiny little village. You may have fooled them with your little act, but consider me unimpressed. If you’re here on behalf of those filthy Agarthans to hurt Mother, well, you’re _sorely_ mistaken,” Rhea spat, a fire alight in her eyes. 

Oh. _That’s_ what she thought the truth was. 

“It’s nothing like that, I swear! I would never-“ 

“You can spare me your meaningless words. You would only be wasting your breath. Just remember that should anything happen to Mother, I will see to it that even your distant descendants will feel the weight of retribution,” Rhea declared. Byleth thought her words much too dramatic for hypotheticals and postulations. 

A distant memory then struck her. 

“ _I lost my mother some time ago. It was...forgive me. It seems I still cannot recall that time without feeling the pain, as though it were brand new.”_

“Hello?!” 

“Huh?” 

“You were staring off into nothingness. It seems you are as utterly disrespectful as you are untrustworthy. I’m done wasting my time here,” Rhea said angrily, storming off. 

With a sigh, Byleth headed in the direction of Osiris’s room. She hoped that would be the last she saw of Rhea for some time. 

~~~~

“What’s the matter? You look a bit shaken up,” said Osiris as she let Byleth into her quarters. 

“It’s nothing,” said Byleth, looking around the room. It was, for the most part, empty. What little possessions Osiris did have out were nearly stacked in a corner, with everything else packed away. 

“I’m a little surprised at how neat your room is. Seems a little uncharacteristic for you,” Byleth joked. 

“You wound me. I plan to return home today,” Osiris said. 

“What? Already?” Byleth said, surprised. 

“Yes? I do not plan to overstay my welcome. Mother Sothis may have taken a liking to you, but it would be wrong of me to keep this room from my other brethren who have been displaced,” Osiris explained, stacking some documents on the table. 

“But you promised to help me,” Byleth said, her words sounding more selfishly entitled than she had intended them to.

“You’re welcome to come with me,” Osiris invited. 

“But…I need to stay in Zanado, where Sothis is,” Byleth said, watching as Osiris bustled about the room, rounding together the last of her things. 

“You need to, or you simply _want_ to?” asked Osiris. 

“Are you questioning the one who knows the future?” Byleth countered with a smirk. 

“I can’t, Byleth. Too many of my people need the space here because their homes have been destroyed. Plus, I have Mach and my home waiting for me,” Osiris said. 

“Please? You’re the only one here I can trust. It would be temporary, and you can stay in my quarters. I’ll even let you have the bed. So? What do you say?” Byleth pleaded. She remembered that there once was a time in which trying to express herself would be impossible. Showing her emotions was one of the many precious things her companions had taught her. 

“....Fine. What have I got to lose, I suppose. Let me at least journey back home to gather a few more of my things and let Mach know of my plans,” Osiris finally gave in, pinching the bridge of her nose between her thumb and index finger. 

“Of course. I will accompany you,” Byleth agreed. 

“Very well. Oh! Before we set off, would you be ever so helpful and take my bags to your quarters? I would very much appreciate it,” Osiris said with a grin, pointing to the pile of belongings in the corner. 

Byleth’s room was three floors up from Osiris’s. 

“Sure,” Byleth said, sighing. “It’s the least I can do.” 

~~~~

It felt great to soar in the air again atop Osiris’s back, especially considering her seat was a bit more secured this time. 

Her mind wandered as the wind pushed against them, and Byleth realized that, as much trust as she put in Osiris, there was really very little she actually knew about her. Remembering her comment about having already lost everything dear to her on their first meeting, she decided to bring up small talk in hopes of learning more. 

“So, Osiris. Do you think Mach will be okay with you staying in Zanado?” Byleth asked.

“Even if he was not, it wouldn’t change anything,” Osiris said in her low, booming, draconic voice.

“Isn’t he your partner? Perhaps you should put a bit more value in what he has to say,” Byleth said. 

“It’s not as serious as you seem to perceive it to be, child. While we are more than platonic, I have no intention of marrying or sharing my life with him,” Osiris explained. 

“That’s pretty cold. Why not move on to someone else, then, if he isn’t the one you want to be with?” Byleth said. 

“That is your young mind speaking. I _do_ want to be with him, but in a different way. I’ve already had my shot at marriage and I’m really not interested in another. Mach knows and understands this, and as long as he does not ask more of me, I think we are fine continuing as we are,” Osiris said simply. 

“I guess I can’t argue with that,” Byleth said. 

“And what of you? You seem pretty interested in courtship. Do you have someone waiting for you at home?” Osiris asked. Byleth was glad she could not see the deep blush that was creeping across her face. 

“Not exactly. I haven’t the time, anyway,” Byleth said. She wouldn’t dream of telling Osiris about Seteth. Not yet, at least. 

“Because of the war?” 

“Yeah…” Byleth trailed off. 

“Worry not. I won’t ask any details of you,” Osiris assured her. “But trust me on this. If you truly desire it, love and companionship will surely come your way.”

“Thank you, Osiris. I appreciate that.” Byleth said sincerely. Byleth could not hide much from Osiris’s keen intuition. If things went her way, she would not have to do so for much longer. 

~~~~

A shocking sight awaited them as they arrived back in Osiris’s village. The once humble but beautiful village was in shambles, quiet and deserted. Buildings left were barely standing, and water no longer flowed through the town as all the conduits and pipes had been destroyed. A heavy cloud of dust still hung in the air, indicating the attack to be recent. 

“Osiris…” Byleth said, not knowing the words to say. 

“This cannot be,” Osiris’s voice rumbled in a low murmur. 

Osiris carried them down as quickly as she could, morphing to her human form before Byleth’s feet even hit the ground. Byleth chased after as Osiris dashed in the direction of her house, relieved but unnerved at the absence of any bodies around them. 

Byleth’s eyes darted to the crumbled conduits on the side, the ground around the broken pipes still dampened with spilled water. The stone buildings once looked indestructible, but had been brought down to their knees. Possessions and clothing littered the now-ruins, yet still no bodies or any sign of life at all.

Byleth followed Osiris to the remains of her home, where she began searching frantically among her ransacked possessions. Overturning every bit of furniture, clothing, and knickknacks, she stood up, looking around wildly. 

An uncharacteristically shrill sound of relief escaped Osiris as she unearthed a plain brown box, opening it to reveal a silken pouch. 

Inside was a crest stone, marked with the emblem of a crest Byleth did not recognize. Osiris clutched the stone close to her chest, sniffling softly. 

Byleth couldn’t bring herself to do anything but stand there, watching. What was Osiris doing with a crest stone? 

“Osiris?!” A voice called from what semblance of the house’s entrance was left. 

“Mach?” Osiris responded, keeping her white-knuckled grip on the crest stone. 

Mach rushed into the room, pulling Osiris into a tight embrace. 

“I am so relieved you are unharmed,” Osiris said, her voice muffled as her face was buried against his chest. 

“And I, you,” he replied. 

Byleth felt as though she were intruding. There would be time later to investigate what happened and why Osiris was in possession of a crest stone. 

Outside, Byleth continued examining the town for life and death alike. She thought it odd that the town seemed so desolate, yet there were no remains or evidence of blood or bodies. 

Byleth thought back to Osiris clutching the stone to her chest with relief and gratefulness. It reminded her almost of the way Seteth embraced Flayn after she had been delivered from the Death Knight’s clutches. A distant memory intruded in her consciousness. 

_Flayn’s kidnapping had been one of the first pebbles in the landslide of tragedy that was to befall Garreg Mach, and one of the first times Byleth can remember Seteth regarding her with anything other than disdain. That genuine smile of gratitude would be forever burned into her memory._

_As a mercenary, it was not difficult to garner the respect of her peers. Yet, since it was gained from their fear of the Ashen Demon, rather than her own merit, something about such acceptance always felt hollow. Like it distanced her from everyone else - it othered her._

_It was also not difficult to gain respect at Garreg Mach, either - Rhea’s eagerness to employ her as an instructor, her students taking a liking to her. It felt nice, but overwhelming. Byleth felt as though she didn’t deserve it; their reverence for her was unearned._

_Seteth was the first to regard her with initial skepticism. It was refreshing, somehow, and made that moment he looked at her with soft gratefulness in his eyes all the more rewarding._

From the corner of her vision, Byleth spotted a flash of movement, interrupting her nostalgic reverie. She was thankful her reflexes were still intact as she dashed toward the corner in pursuit of the culprit. 

Her prey narrowly escaped her vision as they kept disappearing behind piles of rubble and remnants of buildings. But unfortunately for them, Byleth’s stamina would not run short anytime soon. 

Getting discouraged and finally realizing that Byleth had no intention of backing down, the person sped in the other direction near the heavily wooded outskirts of the town. 

With one hand hovering over her blade, Byleth wasn’t even close to losing steam, continuing to pursue her suspect with fervor. As leaves and twigs crunched and cracked under the weight of her boots, Byleth felt herself gaining on her target. Patience would be her best virtue even during this fast chase in which the wind zoomed past her. 

In a last ditch effort, Byleth lunged with all the ferocity of a wild animal. The girl under her squirmed and struggled, attempting to claw pathetically at any part of Byleth she could reach. As Byleth effortlessly dodged and deflected her attacks, she studied the girl’s appearance as best she could. 

Her skin was sallow and washed out, and her eyes were an unsettling grey. Her light brown hair was short and thin; she looked, as a whole, completely unhealthy. Byleth was almost reminded of Kronya. 

“Why did you run from me? Are you responsible for what happened here?” Byleth demanded through the breathlessness stinging in her chest. 

“Don’t bark demands at _me,_ you base _beast_ ,” the girl croaked out, still struggling. 

“Answer me, or I will cut you down, here and now,” said Byleth, unsheathing her dagger. 

“Go ahead. Go ahead and prove us right! All you animals do is kill and steal our lives away from us,” the girl said. 

“ _Us?_ It is _you_ attacking our cities and murdering innocent citizens!”

“None of you are _innocent._ We will stop at nothing to take back what rightfully belongs to us. Do your worst, progeny of the Fell Star.”

Byleth recalled Sothis’s concerned eyes as she voiced her care for the humans of this continent. She recalled how Flayn’s-no, Cethleann’s - eyes lit up as she looked into her mother’s eyes at the festival, and Seteth’s worries over the increasing tensions between his people and the Agarthans.

With the self-assured precision of the Ashen Demon, Byleth sliced through the neck of the girl whose name she never knew, interpreting her flowery speech aimed at no one as good as a confession. 

As she looked at the body with a queasiness in her stomach, she tried not to give the girl as much as another thought. A threat had been removed, it was as simple as that. Byleth turned her back, heading back to the ruins of Osiris’s hometown to report her triumph. 

But a heavy ringing in her ears would not subside. This had been so easy for her in her days as a mercenary; what had changed? Justice had been delivered. 

No, she thought. _Justice_ would mean Osiris’s village standing unharmed, bustling and full of life in the same manner as when she first stumbled upon it. 

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
